AoT Characters x Kid
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: All the AoT characters having children. I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin


**Kid x AoT Characters**

 _Character: Eren and {Daughter}- Carina 'means dear or beloved in German'_

 **WARNING! THIS IS A NO SHIP ZONE! *although i love ships..* WHICH MEANS THE MOTHER AND/OR FATHER'S IDENTITY OR NAME SHALL NOT BE REVEALED! THEY WILL EITHER BE DEAD OR THE CHILD SHALL BE ADOPTED, IF THE PLOT CALLS FOR IT!**

 _Lullaby_

They said her father would be back soon but he hasn't been here all day. She started to get worried and wonder if he'd gotten eaten by those..monsters. Although the titan population was very low now she still always got worked up. All she could do is think of what her father had told her before he left.

" _Soon we'll get to see the ocean! I'm sure of that!"_

So little 6 year old Carina decided to pass the time by watching the others train. The new cadets always fawned over her so called "cuteness" but Carina always got angry when they called her cute. Even at the thought she puffed out her cheeks and mumbled, "I'm not cute. I'm scary."

She walked to where the squad leaders were and tried to avoid Hanji as much as possible, she always called her titan baby and when she said that her father always shut her mouth and glared at her.

"Hmm.." She pondered. She ALWAYS wanted to mess with Commander Levi but he was out as well. She could have Christa braid her hair!

And with that she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her towards where the woman stood.

"Christa! Christa!" She exclaimed and caught her breath when she stopped in front of the blonde.

"Can-you-braid-hair-for-me-here." Carina wheezed and held out a piece of teal ribbon.

"Of course! Here, sit on my lap." She offered and sat down on the chair she was near. Carina sat on her lap and still breathed heavily, she did run at full speed for about a third of a kilometer.

The blondes nimble fingers parted her hair and weaved the ribbon through the hair she weaved together. Now the brunette had a braid that ran down her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Carina said and got down from Christa's lap.

"No problemo kiddo!" Christa gave her a warm smile and before she knew it Carina was gone once again.

"Always in motion." Christa giggled.

Eren walked through the door of his little apartment and plopped down on the couch, they had finally done it. They had got rid of those worthless crap-heads. He sighed and laughed, taking a swig from his water canister.

"It looks like the whole gang has got to take a trip beyond the wall, maybe go to an ocean." He said to himself and laughed some more.

Eren's ears suddenly perked up. He heard sobbing coming from Carina's room.

"Oh dammit! I forgot to tell Carina I was back." Eren exclaimed and swiftly walked to her bedroom.

"Carina, sweetheart? I'm home." Eren softly cooed and walked over to the pocket door closet she had, she always hid in there.

He opened the doors and saw Carina look up at him with her matching green orbs. They were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Daddy!" She sobbed into his chest and he held her to him, what had happened while he was gone?

"What's the matter baby?" He asked, looking at her.

"E-everyone said you-you were gonna come back an-and I heard r-rumors about how you we-were dead…" She explained and cried some more.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here now." He picked the sobbing girl up and walked towards his room where he rested on the bed with her head buried in his shirt. Something must have clicked in Eren's head because he remembered Armin telling him this.

" _Normally when children cry, it's best for them to hear their parents soothing voices.."_

" Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song, someone sings, once upon a December." He sung and luckily the girls tears had subsided to sniffles.

In a higher voice Eren heard, "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…"

Eren stared at her shocked, he didn't realize she remembered. But then he gave her a warm smile and the two sang together, his baritone voice mixing with her high soprano voice.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…" They smiled at each other. "Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart, used to know, things it yearns to remember."

Eren stroked back a loose strand of air that escaped from her braid and as they sang they stared into each other's gaze.

"And a song, someone sings, once upon a December."

The duo fell asleep soundly, Eren finally at ease when he did sleep.


End file.
